Dirty Girl
by TammyDevil666
Summary: A different take on the Spike and Faith scene from Dirty Girls.


This is just a short oneshot that came to me out of nowhere. I loved the scene between Spike and Faith in "Dirty Girls." It was the only part I really liked in that episode. This is my take on what could have happened if Buffy never showed up. Thanks to dusty273 for the quick read through!

* * *

"I've met you before, you know," Faith stated as she walked over to Spike's cot and sat down next to him. 

"Yeah, you made a great impression on my chin."

She shook her head. "Not in the graveyard, before that. I was kinda wearing a different body then."

"Pity," he replied.

"You seemed okay with it."

Spike nodded in realization. "The body swap, with Buffy."

Faith smiled. "She fill you in on that whole deal?"

"She told me it went down. Failed to mention who was driving her skin around."

"I may have said a few things…"

Spike cut Faith off, gazing into her eyes. "Like you could ride me at a gallop 'til my knees buckled, squeeze me 'til I popped like warm champagne? That's not the kind of thing a man forgets."

She grinned, pleased that he actually remembered their encounter. "Should've known it wasn't Blondie behind the wheel. She'd never throw down like that."

He chuckled. "Oh, you have been away."

"Don't even tell me little Miss Tightly-Wound's been getting her naughty on?" she wondered, giving him a light shove.

"Not of late."

Faith was impressed. "Wow. Everybody's just full of surprises. So, there's nothing going on between you two now?"

He shook his head. "We're just friends; it works out better for both of us. I think she might be interested in the principal, and she told me I should get out there and start dating. I don't know if she was serious, but I've been thinking about it."

Faith moved closer to him. "Why bother with dating? I'm sure there's a lot more you can do," she commented, placing her hand on his thigh. "I've been stuck with females for quite a while now; I could use some male attention. I'm sure it's been a while for you as well. I'm guessing you haven't gotten any action since the soul was thrust into you."

Spike moaned as her hand moved a bit higher. "Not since last year with Anya."

Faith pulled her hand away. "Seriously? You got groiny with Anya? I bet that went over well with Xander."

"It was a bad time then, I regretted it ever since."

She nodded. "I can't exactly compete with an ex-vengeance demon, but I can still hold my own."

Spike lay back when she removed the sheet that was covering his naked bottom half, wincing in pleasure as she scraped her nails over his hard on.

Faith squeezed him harder, pleased by his reaction.

Spike roared out his release a moment later.

She released him, a smile on her face. "It doesn't get much better than that."

Spike was still very much turned on, gracing her with his trademark smirk. "Oh, I think you could do better."

Faith raised her eyebrows, definitely up for the challenge. She stood and quickly removed her clothing, so that nothing would be between them.

Spike had an urge to touch her, but decided he would let her call the shots.

Faith lowered herself down on his lap, positioning her entrance over him. "I've been ready for a long time now, there's no use bothering with foreplay." With that said, she lifted herself up a bit, then thrust down hard and took him all the way inside of her.

"You're really good at that, love. It has been a long time, huh?"

She nodded, throwing her head back. "You have no idea. I couldn't even get the prison guards to give me any."

He chuckled. "You poor thing, that's no way for anyone to live."

Faith stared into his eyes. "Tell me about it." She shut him up by grabbing his head, smashing her lips to his and sliding her tongue inside.

Spike gave back as good as he got, pulling his mouth away to let her breathe, then spreading kisses all over the smooth skin of her neck. Not even having an urge to bite her, but not stopping himself from using his blunt teeth.

"God, how could B ever give this up?"

The last thing Spike wanted to talk about was Buffy. He would start to feel guilty if his thoughts went to his former. She wanted him to move on, and that was exactly what he was doing. Spike was sure that Faith wouldn't have been her first choice, but he couldn't find it in him to care at the moment. She could be off screwing the principal right now and he wouldn't care. It was time for them both to see what else was out there. He would just be here to help her out in the final battle, but that was it. Spike crashed his lips to Faith's again, with bruising force. He made his thrusts harder and faster, bringing her closer to release.

Faith ripped her lips away from his, crying out as she reached completion.

Spike followed her lead, panting hard once he came down from his high, which was an odd feeling.

She rested her forehead against his, trying to get her breathing under control. "We are so doing that again."

He smiled. "You won't get any complaints from me."

Faith moved back to his side, snatching the sheet to cover them both up with. "I never knew boinking the undead could feel so good."

"Some say it's even better than the living."

Faith agreed. "I'm starting to believe that." She glanced over to see the manacles hanging from the wall, a smirk taking over her features. "I think we could make better use of those chains."

Spike followed her gaze, licking his lips in excitement. Yeah, it was far from being over.

**The End**

Well, that's the best I could do. I'm not a fan of this pairing, but the scene wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks for reading!**  
**


End file.
